


【T-34】语言不通也要pwp

by 404Drugfound



Category: T-34（2018）
Genre: M/M, Sex Addiction
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/404Drugfound/pseuds/404Drugfound
Summary: 啪的时候可没有安雅站在旁边翻译了，那只好祝苏军小车长和德军上校好运咯（哈哈哈





	【T-34】语言不通也要pwp

**Author's Note:**

> 半夜激情摸鱼，非常OOC，描写及其恶俗，可是半夜真的放飞，白天也并不好意思改了  
> 把伊乌（噫呜）写得很荡，我忏悔，他真的很正  
> 其实是写长了的前戏，，就当文吧走你

“婊子，你就喜欢这个是吗。”  
昏暗的煤油灯下赤裸的青年周身仿若被均匀地涂了一遭脂膏，和着覆上的薄汗，凝着一种微弱而圆润，诱人舔舐的昏黄光泽。耶格尔确实这么做了，他凑上身前肌肉紧实的肩头，用犬牙毫不留情地咬下去，怀中的躯体颤了一颤，他复又松了口，舌面细细地扫过齿痕，再不轻不重地吮吸几下，把那一小块肌肤磨得滚烫艳红。  
压在上校胯间的光裸着的臀部难耐地前后磨蹭起来，年轻的苏军少尉急切地在纳粹坚硬的腹间慢慢抵弄着自己硬到流水的阴茎，随即屁股上便啪的挨了一巴掌。他小小地痛呼了一声，轻微地哼哼着抱怨，却只是压低了腰胯，更紧地用小臂圈住了上校，乖顺地把毛绒绒的脑袋埋在对方肩窝里轻轻抵着，炽热的吐息全吹进脸前的耳廓里。语言现在行不通。尼古拉必须用肢体告诉眼前这个恶魔他有多想要----求求你了，快进来吧。  
他喜欢这个，他喜欢男人的阴茎，他太久太久没被按在床上狠狠草一顿了，久违的微电流在身体的每一个细枝末节噼啪流窜，只差一把引燃中枢神经的烈火，他被这折磨得几乎要落泪了。他从来不是正人君子，或许表面上是，或者说从他踏进军营后是。但在那之前，他记得故乡酒馆里在撒旦的哄骗下沉沦的每一夜，被按在每一张吱呀作响的木床上的滋味，不同酒，身后不同的男人和阴茎和吻，同样的，叠加的，淹死人的迷蒙快感，他的身体早便沦为了性的蛛网上难逃的蚊蝇。  
但后来尼古拉还是逃了，当某日清晨望着镜中满身斑痕的身体，突然间厌烦了自己的婊子本性---但那精液浇灌出的瘾早已扎根在骨缝里脑髓里，几年中蚂蚁般一刻不停地噬咬。他终究没抵过撒旦的蛊惑，做回了婊子，更甚还叛了国。  
尼古拉侧头抓过耶格尔的手，颤抖着探向身后空虚已久的穴口。青年的手心温度灼人，耶格尔感到指尖莽莽撞撞触到了那火热泥泞的去处，那小口瑟缩着吐出水液，他毫不犹豫地捅进两指。“呜啊啊.....嗯！....”尼古拉不自觉地绷紧了腰腹，上身挺起，肿胀的乳尖蹭过对方敞开的军服上冰冷的铜扣，激得呻吟也猛然高了一调，穴口缠得愈发紧。耶格尔抓着少尉的后颈把深埋的脑袋提起来对视，满意的看到曾冷冽如刀的灰眼睛业已浮漾起层层潋滟水雾，失焦迷蒙地像开春的贝加尔湖般云蒸雾润，极尽风情。薄唇被咬的红肿，微启着虚含鲜红的舌尖。  
尼古拉混沌的想上次他们这样看彼此大概还是在莫斯科郊区，而下一秒他们就开枪崩了对方。青年慢慢凑过去，猫儿般小口舔吻着军官右脸上泛白的疤痕，五年前他留下的，他无端为这终身的标记感到些得意。唇瓣厮磨下的肌肉微微动了动，耶格尔应是笑了，任由苏军少尉紧贴着，小幅度地耸动腰臀，在对方的手指上难耐地操自己。  
隐秘的水声和粗重的喘息充溢着上校的卧室，尼古拉羞耻地撇过眼避开那玩味的蓝绿眼眸，一心想着爽就够了。当指尖堪堪擦过一处，尼古拉蓦地逸出一声变调的呻吟，瞪大了眼睛惊喘着。先前尚能强撑的身子一下全软在身前人的怀里，被德国人粗糙的手掌肆意抚弄揉捏着腰背的软肉。他哀哀地，神志不清地叫唤，屁股里的手指不知何时变成了三根，进出得又快又狠，时不时重重擦过腺体，带出的水沾湿了床单。“嗯啊啊---慢点啊混蛋！...唔嗯...”尼古拉死死攥住眼前军服浆硬的领口，紊乱地喘，被快感逼得一阵阵发昏，屁股却仍不自觉地扭动，向后追随绞紧了体内的手指，又吸又咂。引得德国军官又忍不住甩给圆润的臀尖清脆的一巴掌，换来一声闷闷的哭噎。  
耶格尔只当那含混的俄语是催促，一手揽过瘫软在自己身体两侧的大腿让青年稍稍坐起来些，随后掐过他的下巴便将拇指探入了微张的唇齿间。尼古拉乖顺地垂着眼任由它翻搅，柔软湿热的舌尖讨好般附上来舔舐吸吮，啧啧作响。津液滴滴答答顺着嘴角滑下去，滴上耶格尔的腹肌。  
耶格看着他散乱的额发骂，婊子，天生挨操的浪货，斯潘捷他们是不是轮流上过你，或者是一起，才答应肯跟你逃出营？  
尼古拉听不懂，但他能猜到是什么意思。那根手指被抽了出去，他的嘴巴却仍一时合不拢，口水拉出的银丝连在指尖与舌尖摇摇欲坠。他无意识地探出鲜红的舌头，眉峰微蹙，似乎是怕银丝断掉，又似乎是渴求着含住什么更大的物什。  
耶格尔看着青年这副绝艳而不自知的骚样，没来由得上火。他俯身狠狠堵住那湿润的双唇，舌头探进高热的口腔不由分说地大肆侵略。尼古拉乖觉地捧住上校的后脑承受德国人的侵占，轻微的窒息让双颊更加潮红。身后的手指依然毫不留情地在小穴里进出着，他软在耶格尔怀里，感到自己的腰腹全化作了一滩水，任人把玩。好棒...好棒啊，身体叫嚣着满足。  
一只手捏上在空气中挺立已久的乳尖，尼古拉浑身一颤，呻吟被堵死在喉咙里。红樱被捻起来又按下去，拿指腹刮蹭着，又痛又爽，他怀疑那里早已被玩的肿成了两倍大。  
层层叠加的刺激，尼古拉濒临在快感爆发的边缘了，他用力挣开耶格尔的唇瓣，再也压抑不住，额头抵在耶格尔的胸口低喘着浪叫。“嗯...再快点...求你了，求你....嗯唔..哈...太棒了...”耶格尔乐得给先他个痛快，手指发力更快地抵弄起腺体，搅着穴里谄媚的软肉，水涌出来淋漓泛滥淋湿了他整只手。当他再一次重重地操进最深处时，身上的青年哭叫着痉挛着射了出来，微凉的粘稠液体一股股浇在自己的腹间。  
他好笑地慢慢抽回手，用另一只手摸了摸尼古拉颤抖的脑袋，像在刑房里那次一样，权做安抚。少尉逐渐平复了呼吸，咬着唇抬头望他，眼角潮红。耶格尔用湿淋淋的左手沾了精液摩挲着他滚烫汗湿的脸，青年张口叼过了手指，用舌尖卷走那些乱七八糟的液体。  
灰色的与蓝绿色的眼睛直直相对着，他们谁也没有讲话，只有尼古拉在滚烫的阴茎没入身体时发出一声绵长的呻吟。雾气复又聚拢，淹没了铁灰色的冰面。

然后他们干了个爽。

第二天他们都去找安雅学德/俄语了，听不懂叫床可真是个麻烦事。


End file.
